Goodfellow's Good Intentions: commissioned request
by Callicanios
Summary: A short spin off of Robin Goodfellow in a romantic affair with a friend of another species.


Emerald green eyes opened to the feeling of soft sun rays on his cheeks coming through the canopy of trees. Sighing the young man recounted to himself, "Not yet… It's still to early." He closed his eyes again bidding the afternoon sun 'goodnight', folding his arms and readjusting to the tree he once again fell asleep in the branches of the grand oak tree.

A cool breeze gently awoke the adolescent Sidhe. He stretched and opened his eyes only to be inches from brilliant blue cat eyes. "ACK!" He screeched and fell out of the tree.

The hunched over figure gazed over to the fallen boy and gave a toothy grin. The older adolescent boy hung himself from the branch by his sharp nails. "Shouldn't sleep so high in the tree. You might fall." His voice purred behind a sadistic grin.

The young red head stood up and dusted the dirt and pollen off of him, glaring up at his vampiric friend, "You're a real ass."

The other boy dropped from the tree and landed gracefully on his feet. "I am no such creature. Do you insinuate I have a foul scent and a large rear end? I am hurt by such insults, Robin."

Robin hung his head and hid his face behind his brilliant red bangs, "It's slang… I'm not calling you a donkey, not by the physical qualities. You're stubborn and rude… Jeez, you think I'd compare you physically to an ass? You really don't get out much, do you, Ari?"

Ari ruffled his raven hair, "No, I do not. Royalty has its prices." His bright blue eyes meeting the ground.

Robin looked up at his friend, "Okay, now that's cleared and you've scared me out of my tree, what do you want to do tonight?" Robin searched the surrounding area for something to chase or play with. His face lit up at an idea, he darted around and hit Ari on the shoulder making a loud thud noise. "Tag!"

Ari narrowed his eyes momentarily and scanned the area for any on lookers before grinning and beginning chase.

Robin darted between trees and rounding a bend. Ari chased shortly behind him, after rounding the bend he stopped dead in his tracks. "Rabbits…" He stared wildly at all the rabbits devouring the field of clover.

Lifting serene rabbits from their feast and tossing them with displeasure. Searching rabbit after rabbit before seeing the rabbit with an unnatural hue to its fur. He snagged the complacent bunny before he could make a break for it. "Nice try." Ari grinned menacingly at the small critter.

With a cloud of fur and dust, knocking over Ari, Robin stood in front of him holding out his hand. "I knew I couldn't fool you for long, took you a while though." Robin said light heartedly.

Ari looked up and took his hand with a soft smile. He was pulled up to be inches from his best friend's face once again. Breaking eye contact and blushing a little, "Okay, so what now?" Ari asked uncomfortably.

"I found a great swimming hole in the wyld woods." Robin said looking up and netting his hands behind his head.

"I haven't anything to swim in." Ari said watching a shooting star.

"You don't need anything." Robin retorted.

"I don't want to get my clothes wet. First of all, I'll look like a drowned cat. Second of all because this material takes forever to dry." Ari whined.

Robin looked at him puzzled, "No… You don't need anything. No clothes, just jump in… It's not like you have something I don't."

Ari snorted, "How obscene." However, he blushed slightly at the thought turning around so Robin didn't see him blush then ran his fingers through his own hair.

"Oh. Um. Alright. So picky." They stood there for a moment in silence. Letting out a frustrated groan grabbing Ari by the shoulders and spinning him around and pressing his lips on Ari.

Completely caught off guard Ari tensed up and resisted. Robin felt his resistance and released him turning around to leave, "I'm sorry, ever since we were younger, before you were leaving that time… You ran up and grabbed me by the shirt and kissed me, then told me you loved me… I guess you meant something different… I've been dying to do it ever since though… But the thought always scared me. I guess when I kissed you first I wanted more of something you didn't understand." Robin choked back tears, "I'm sorry, I… I have to go."

Ari looked down and growled as a plume of feathers kicked up from the ground and a large raven flew from their location.

Ari turned and left, walking alone back to the trode that would lead him home, muttering in a different language. He heard rustling in the bushes near him. He stopped and smiled, turning around in hopes to see Robin, but his eyes met a different sight. A sight full of malice and hunger. Ari took a deep breath and started backing away slowly. The large cat-like Fea crept after him. Ari closed his eyes, smiled and reached for his sword. Opening his eyes revealing a deep crimson, "Alright… What are you waiting for!" He growled loudly, the Fea returned his growl and lunged forward.

Robin opened the door to his quiet cottage. Small birds and animals greeted him cheerfully despite being woken up. "Hey, my friends." He knelt down and gently played with a baby raccoon, staring off into the distant space. "I don't understand." He picked the baby up and gently scratched her tummy. "I… I thought I knew. Maybe that's why… Our species were never friends before." He held the small raccoon up to make eye contact. "What do you think? Did I make a mistake? Should I try to talk to him… I really would hate to lose the only friend I've ever really had. Especially over a misunderstanding." The small raccoon cooed a licked his nose. Robin smiled, "You're right, he's my friend. I shouldn't let this break our friendship." He hugged the baby raccoon softly and set her down on his bed and took off after Ari. "Knowing him he started going home already." He thought to himself as he sprinted through the woods.

When he got to the trode he touched the door, the scent of blood filled the air. He could hear silent cries not to far off. His curiosity took hold of his attention.

He arrived at a scene of murderous carnage. He knelt down to the dying Fea. "What happened? Why are you hurt like this… What caused these wounds?" He searched the area. The sun began to rise through the trees. He narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Autumn?"

He slinked closer to the autumn colored trees peeking around them. He caught a glimpse of Ari leaning against one of them breathing heavily, water swirling around him occasionally crashing into his wounds. He reached out and opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came.

"Autumn has chosen him. The season in which his instincts awoke." The air around Robin was filled with summer glamour and the scent of the summer queen, Titania. "I don't think it would be wise to approach him." She closed her eyes. "I'm sorry, Goodfellow."

Robin searched her face for emotion. "He wouldn't hurt me." He stared at her a moment longer then started towards his wounded friend. Golden and red leaves fell around Ari as he hissed at the meeting of the sun.

"Ari?" Robin reached his hand out. A deep growl resounded around him and a swipe came from his friend, his eyes met Ari's, "Red?" Ari glared at him unrecognizable. "You don't…"

"He has no memory of you at this time. He needs to go home, the sun will kill him, he's not yet fully matured." Titania stood still, "Robin, please come here." She held her arms out and Robin hid behind her hug.

Ari snarled at them and limped to the trode, leaving a trail of black blood along his way and on everything he touched. The woods peeled away from the young vampire's being avoiding further damage to itself from his blood. Ari collapsed against the trode door. Titania released Robin and motioned her arm in an opening fashion. The door creaked open and Ari looked back at Robin, almost apologetic. Then dragged himself through.

Mab, the winter queen appeared from behind a tree. She leaned against the tree and bit into a winter apple. "Better run along home. It doesn't look like he'll be seeing you anytime soon." She softly cackled behind a cruel glare.

Titania put her hands on Robin's shoulders, "She's right." She stared at Mab, returning her glare.

Winter came and passed, spring was a fleeting memory and midsummer was the next day. Robin waited by the trode day in and day out. The sun rose on midsummer. Robin sighed, "I guess our friendship is done… Why haven't you come back?" He closed his eyes and a single silent tear fell. He picked himself up and went and sat in the last place they were together.

Thinking to himself he watched the leaves turn gold. "But it's… Wait." He looked around as the rest of the area was painted in autumn colors.

"Why did I assume I'd find you here?" A familiar but deep voice said aloud.

Robin's eyes opened widely and slowly turned to the sound of the voice. "Ari?"

The raven haired man arched an eyebrow and smirked. As the sun was setting behind him, casting his silhouette.

Robin slowly rose to his feet and slowly and hesitantly walked towards him. "Looks like I'm still taller than you though."

Ari took a step closer, "Only by a couple inches… Like always." He softly smiled. Robin grabbed ahold of him and hugged him tightly. "I thought you hated me. I thought you left forever. I was so sad!" Hugging him tighter with each statement.

Ari gave a small gasp for air, "Robin."

Robin gave him a saddened look and released him. "I'm sorry I did what I—" His lips were silenced with a passionate kiss, pulling him in by the back of his head.

Robins cheeks were instantly flushed and rivaled the color of his hair. The kiss was broken Robin's face still reflecting shock. Ari traced his cheek bones with his thumbs, "I'm sorry if I'm too late."

Robin smiled faintly, "No, like always… You have perfect timing." He leaned in and kissed Ari gently half expecting him to tense up again. Ari wrapped his arms around Robin and deepened the kiss.

Robin clung to him, "I must have fallen asleep… Please don't wake me."

Ari shoved him into the field and dropped next to him, "But if I don't wake you… How can I continue a life with you?"

Robin smiled and cuddled up next to him, purring. Ari continued, "I did love you. I just didn't know how to deal with an emotion I didn't understand." He rolled over on top of Robin leaning down and kissing him. "I have learned much of these emotions over the winter." Ari kissed Robins cheek trailing down to his jawline.

Robin turned beet red. "Ari... I've never. Um. I've never done anything like this."

Ari stared at him, "I'll show you how…"


End file.
